Strange order
by HighwayToYaoiland
Summary: Ciel can't sleep due to stress with his title as the Queen's 'guard dog' Sebastian has an idea to help his young master sleep, but does Ciel take it too far? [ SebaCiel, Oneshot, Yaoi, Smut, Reviews always welcomed! ]


**NOTE::** **Hello c: I felt like writing another oneshot. I love the SebaCiel pairing ^^ There will** _ **definitely**_ **be smut and graphic content. I don't own any of the characters being used in this, sadly.**

 **\- HighwayToYaoiland**

The rain beat down in the large windows, Ciel couldn't sleep and slid off of the side of his large bed, walking quietly towards the window. He opened the curtain slightly, only enough to see glimpses of rain hitting the manor's seemingly enormous garden.

Ciel sighed at the rain, he was tired but couldn't sleep. This had been happening the previous three nights in a row and was beginning to affect Ciel's work. Sebastian was starting to notice Ciel's lack of sleep and decided to check up on him that night.

About ten minutes passed and Ciel was stood by the window, the rain didn't seem to change and Ciel was beginning to get cold. He shuffled back over to his bed and lay in it. Less than a minute after he'd got back into bed there was a small knock at the door of his room.

"Young master, are you awake?" Sebastian asked in a soft tone, talking through the door to Ciel and half expecting an answer.

Ciel decided to ignore the butler and try to sleep, even though he knew it was more than unlikely. The bluenette had various authorities pestering him about murder cases throughout the week, this had taken its impact on Ciel's sleep; all he could think about while laying in the bed was his duties to the Queen.

Sebastian knocked again and proceeded to open the door, he walked over to Ciel's bed where he was met by the sight of Ciel clenching his eyes closed. This made the butler chuckle and raise an eyebrow. "My lord, pretending to sleep will not make you any more tired. Please understand that not sleeping is bad for your health."

Ciel sighed and rolled open his eyes, glaring at Sebastian.

"I know. I can't sleep, Sebastian. What would _you_ suggest I do?" He gave a frustrated grunt and relaxed back in bed; the soft covers draped over his cold body carelessly, not helping Ciel warm up any more than wearing a thin nightshirt did.

After placing down the candles in their holder, the raven haired butler gave a devilish smirk as he leaned towards Ciel, sliding his hand up Ciel's nightshirt and placing it over Ciel's chest. "Your body temperature has dropped weaker through the past few days young master, I could make a start by warming you up, my lord."

Ciel blushed lightly and glared deeper at Sebastian. "Tsch, go ahead then. I'm not going to stop you~" This made Sebastian's smirk widen.

"Yes, my lord." Without holding back, Sebastian pushed his face into Ciel's, the two shared an intimate kiss as Ciel's face reddened further.

The blushing bluenette's lips parted as Sebastian slid in his tongue, exploring every inch of the bluenette's mouth. Ciel moaned softly at this, wrapping his arm around Sebastian's neck before pushing the raven haired butler away and gasping for breath.

"How was that, young master?" Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes.

Ciel's face was flushed, he smirked up at the butler and talked in a slightly quieter tone as he slowly caught his breath. "Sebastian.. Keep going. That's an order."

Sebastian chuckled lightly and bowed, kneeling on the floor before Ciel with his gloved hand across his chest. "Yes, my lord." Standing back up, the raven haired butler removed both of his silky white gloves with his teeth seductively; looking at Ciel.

Ciel lay on the bed looking up at the demon, his face not losing the deep blush. Sebastian smirked as he leaned down towards Ciel's groin region where a lump was forming. The bluenette let out another moan as he felt Sebastian lick the fabric of his clothing surrounding the lump.

Sebastian quickly removed Ciel's nightshirt, kissing the boy's neck as he did so. The blue-haired boy was nervous and his actions displayed his virginity. Sebastian found this amusing and continued. His tongue sucked and gently nipped areas of Ciel's soft pale skin. Ciel moaned once more when Sebastian's tongue reached his nipple.

Sebastian proceeded to flick Ciel's nipple with his tongue, enjoying Ciel's sweet moans and tenderly bit it. Ciel moaned more.

In the dim light, Sebastian's mouth travelled further down Ciel's body. The bluenette continued to moan out as his demon butler wrapped his heda around Ciel's member; licking it from base to tip. Ciel looked down at Sebastian, Sebastian grinned benevolently and looked up into Ciel's eyes.

His head began bobbing up and down on Ciel's erection, the blue haired boy's moans only encouraging Sebastian's actions while the candles flickered. Sebastian carried on skillfully sucking on Ciel's member. Ciel's back arched as he weakly thrusted into Sebastian's mouth and felt himself finish inside the raven haired demon's mouth.

Sebastian slowly removed his mouth from Ciel's groin while seductively licking his lips, swallowing the fluid. Sebastian regained his composure while putting back on the silky white gloves. He stood by the side of Ciel's bed. Ciel lay panting and red faced, looking up at Sebastian with a blissful smile.

Chuckling to himself at the sight of his young master, Sebastian pulled the covers over Ciel's body and picked up the candle holder, turning and walking towards the door. Ciel fell asleep peacefully as the door quietly closed.

Sebastian walked down the halls of the large manor, carrying the candle holder as the eerie lighting surrounded the butler. He smirked to himself, muttering. "What a strange order."


End file.
